


Moving Day

by kronette



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short B/G innuendo story. Originally posted in 1996.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Day

Doctor Julian Bashir laughed quietly as he thumbed the PADD off. He had nearly forgotten about the data he had kept. Finding it now, though...he had to share it.

"Elim," he called, rising out of his chair and crossing to the living area. "Elim, I have something to show you."

"Julian," the Cardassian admonished him, the glitter of his eyes igniting the doctor's blood, "Is that anything like 'guess what I brought home today?'"

Julian laughed, shaking his head. "No, Elim, it's not," he answered firmly, a smile teasing his lips. "Here." He handed the Cardassian the PADD.

Garak took the PADD, glancing from it up to Julian's eyes. "What is this?"

"A record. Of you."

~~~~~

An hour later, Garak put the PADD down, a slight frown on his lips.

Julian had watched as he read the notes, carefully taken over the past four years, after every encounter they had. Every lunch. Every detail that he had learned of Garak's life. Up until the past year, that is. He had watched the emotions play across the nearly-impassive face. Impassive to everyone but himself. He had grown to know that face intimately over the past year. Every whorl, every cord, every sensitive spot. First there was surprise, understandable. Then, delight. Then, a bit of concern. And now... 

"I had no idea," Garak whispered, finally looking up at Julian's face. "You gathered all this information about me? By watching me every day?"

"Not every day," Julian corrected. "You'll note that I only wrote something down when I had spoken to you, or had seen you interact with someone else. I learned a great deal about you, Elim." A small smile formed. "More than I learned from asking you directly, that is."

Garak finally smiled, his hand reaching out to caress the doctor's smooth cheek. "And here I thought you weren't paying attention to my advice. I really am an old fool." Garak was astonished. He knew Julian was beguiling, but he had no idea how spellbound he had really been by the young man's beauty. To not notice such intense scrutiny! To not feel those deep, dark eyes on him, to not feel their heavy weight on his body...he was truly an exotic creature, and he was very glad that they had finally expressed their mutual...interest. 

Julian leaned into Garak's touch, kissing the grey palm. "You are not old, nor are you a fool. You are just a good teacher." A double meaning rode under those words, as Julian moved next to Garak on the couch. Sliding up close to his lover, Julian slipped his arms around the Cardassian and kissed him lightly. "A very good teacher," he repeated, whispered gently into Garak's ear.

The tailor sighed, allowing his eyes to close as his skin grew sensitized to the Human's presence. To Julian's presence. His familiar scent. His familiar arousal. His own desire burst through him, and he turned in Julian's arms, capturing those full lips with his own.

Julian sighed against him, melting into the kiss. When they were both breathless, Julian fixed his seductive stare at his lover. 

"Garak, I think it's time to go."

Sighing heavily, Garak agreed. "I know. But...I am rather fond of these quarters. After all, this was where we first..." his voice trailed off, but his eyes finished the thought. Julian felt his sex respond as Garak's desire was made plain.

"I know. But this way, we both get new quarters. To break in," he murmured, mouthing along Garak's jaw.

Garak groaned, his fingers digging into Julian's thighs. "All right, all right. Let's go before I am incapable of walking." Regretfully, he left Julian's warm embrace and stood, pulling the doctor with him.

Julian kissed him quickly, then tapped his commbadge. "Computer, transport boxes to Habitat level 3, suite 403." The small pile of boxes dissolved from their sight, and they both sighed.

Taking a quick glance around, Julian murmured, "I'm going to miss these quarters."

"I know," Garak whispered, kissing his lover lightly. Together, they walked out the door, arms wrapped around each other's waist. Up to their new quarters.

The End


End file.
